Clarity
by EuniceMichaelis
Summary: "Armin. I'm glad I can be a good person to you." *NEW CONTENT (2016) NOW A SERIES* Happy 2 Year Anniversary since I've made this story & I'm excited to say that it is now a series so go check out Book 2; which will be updated weekly. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Clarity

So.. this is my first one-shot and if you want a sequel, let me know.. It's kind of a 3 hour write and I was inspired by the song as well. I do have plans on a sequel but not sure yet..

I do not own Attack on Titan! Owned by Hajime Isayama!

Arigato for your support!

* * *

Annie always had that look on her face and it has always bothered Armin. Nobody else notices it but he does then, everyone else would think that she's pissed off like usual but, HE always saw it. It was that one look that only Armin could understand. The look that said lonely and sadness. He's been there too and he can see it in her eyes how much it hurts. They have grown closer of the past years of being a cadet and he decided he wanted their friendship to become closer. She even stayed with him that day he broke his legs from Jean and Sasha's cook off.

Today was hand-to-hand combat training and Armin was going to try to ask Annie to be his partner. He saw her walk by when everyone was asking for a partner. She kept strolling around the others as if acting like she was busy but, was stopped by Reiner and Eren. Armin could only watch from afar as she flipped them both on the ground with no effort. Annie was strong no doubt and he admired that in her. She held back for no one. Once again she started walking in his direction but wasn't looking at him.

"H-Hey Annie!" Armin waved from her left and starting waving. He hoped that she would come his way and his luck was spot on that moment. Annie looked over and started making her way towards him.

"Armin." Annie replied as she crossed her arms and waited for him to speak. It was bad enough that she was in a sour mood due to Reiner and Eren. Armin fidgeted and was in a nervous position. She can easily read it in his stance.

Armin couldn't even get the words out as she was standing right in front of him. She looked kind of mad and he didn't want to make it any worse. "I-I was wondering i-if you wanted to be-my-partner!?" He looked down at his shoes as time passed. She hasn't made a peep yet. 'Why would she want to have a partner as weak as me anyway! Stupid Armin!' Armin fidgeted a bit until asking, "Y-You don't have to.. It was a suggest-"

Annie cut him off as she handed him the wooden knife and her face softened for a mere second when he looked up in shock. He smiled in response and got into position. She was a bit shocked that Armin actually wanted to be her partner in the first place but, as long as it passed time she was fine with it.

They both continued their training until it was time for supper and everyone retired to the lunch hall to eat with their friends. Armin was sitting with Eren and Mikasa as Annie sat with Mina just a few tables away. He couldn't help but stare at her eating. She didn't eat much. Maybe she was feeling sick? Annie was really getting into their training earlier today and he started to view her in a different light. He was just glad he got her to open up a bit. Armin quickly looked away and blushed when Annie caught his eye.

"Armin. You alright? You're kind of out of it today." Eren asked while slapping him on the back. Mikasa noticed it as well. She wasn't as dense as Eren and noticed something going on between Armin and Annie throughout the day. Annie hardly trained with anybody but choose him this day.

Armin came out of his thoughts and jumped at the action. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I just need to get some air." He picked up the rest of his bread and stood up from the table. "Sasha!" The girl looked and jumped to catch the bread in her mouth that was thrown in her direction. He noticed that Annie also left. She probably left while he was speaking with Eren. He walked out of the doors when noticed someone walking towards the woods. 'Why would anyone go into the woods at this time?' Armin wanted to know who it was and started following the person from a safe distance.

It was a good 10 minute walk when they came into a clearing and a cliff was in view with a few trees. Armin looked up as you can see the beautiful night sky from the clearing. But, stopped to notice the person go and sit at the edge of the cliff and also look up to the night sky. He walked to side to see if he can see who the person was. Armin tried to peek at the person as sneaky as possible. It would be awkward once the person finds out that he was following them this whole time. But, alas! How he failed at everything and accidentally stepped on a stick. The sound was good enough to catch the persons attention as they looked over quickly. He put his hands up in surrender.

"A-Annie?" he looked shocked as the moonlight hit her and she had the same look. Of sadness and loneliness. She looked ignored him and quickly turned her gaze back to the sky as if he wasn't even there.

"Armin." Annie just stated his name. She expected that he was following her that whole time but, choose to let him do so. What she shocked her was when he walked over and sat next to her. He kept looking at her and wouldn't stop staring for periods of time. Armin Arlert was always someone she couldn't figure out. He was different from the rest and she admired that in him. Annie couldn't help but feel something towards him ever since they first met on the first day.

"W-What are you doing up here so late?" He asked while looking at her.

Annie didn't remove her eyes from the night as she replied, "Just.. thinking." She stared at him dead in the eye, "What are you doing up here?"

Armin blushed then looked anywhere but her eyes. Annie's eyes are what got him every time. "I was just worried about you and..." He decided to change the topic quickly, "Why did you agree to be my partner.. earlier today?"

She only shrugged in response before turning her gaze back. "Why did you want be my partner?"

Armin could only chuckle a bit at their conversation. She always answered his question with a question. Annie doesn't answer directly and was a person of few words. "Well.. I think that you're a good person that would've accepted.. and I couldn't help but notice the look in your eyes when you're alone. I'm glad we officially got to spend the day together." He smiled at her.

Annie couldn't but smile a bit in response. He thought she was a good person? He was glad that they trained together? She doesn't socialize much but, was glad that she made someone happy. Even though she's a bad person.

"I understand what you're feeling... I lost all of my family. But,.. I'm that a lot of people did which doesn't make a difference. What I'm trying to say is.. I felt lonely and sadness all the time until Eren and Mikasa knocked me into my senses. I forgot that I had them. They're my best friends and I can't imagine life without them." He stopped to see if she was still listening then continued. "I want to be that person there for you. Someone you can tell everything to because I can tell in your eyes... During training, you looked alive compared to other times. A-Annie, I really care about you.." He looked away from her and stared down at the river beneath them as time passed.

Annie took in every word he said but didn't say anything as she put her hand over his. "Armin.." They both blushed at the action and Armin stared at her in shock. "I'm glad I can be a good person to you." She smiled a bit and turned her head towards him.

Armin could only hold his breath as he looked into her eyes and he knew that was the moment that he had stronger feeling other than care for her. Her blue eyes held an emotion that you rarely ever see from Annie. Happiness..

* * *

***A Week Later***

Ever since that night on the cliff Armin has felt ignored by Annie for the past week. It was like she was purposely avoiding him. But why? He didn't do anything wrong and he started to feel rejected from his confession. Maybe she didn't want to feel cared for? 'Gosh! I'm so stupid!' He knocked his head against the table at supper that night and left it there.

Eren only stared at his friend. He has been in this depressed mood all week. Even in class, which was Armin's favorite part of training. "Uhh..Armin. I think you should rest for the night." Mikasa nodded in response.

"Okay.." Armin got up and walked out of the lunch hall. Maybe he should try the cliff. Annie wasn't at supper today and he guessed that is where she went. He started the 10 minute walk into the woods before coming into the same clearing that night.

Annie couldn't believe that she let herself open up to him. Her father has always told her to never show emotion or it will become a weakness and a warrior never has a weakness. It may lead to suspicions in the future and that wouldn't be good. The whole plan would fall apart because of her stupid crush on some boy like a teenage girl. Sure they were somewhat friends but they never had a moment like that night. The way he wasn't scared of her and he actually cares about her. It was all confusing and ju- "Ughh!" Annie threw a rock over the cliff and sat down. She shut her eyes until someone came and sat next to her.  
"A-Are you okay, Annie?" Armin wanted to put a hand on her shoulder but knew that was pushing it. But, sat next to her as he seen her small anger flash.

"I'm fine." She responded firmly before getting up and walking back to camp. Annie could only sigh as heard Armin starting to walk next to her. "Armin..." She turned around and he stopped suddenly to face her as well. What he did nest is what completely made her forget about her tantrum earlier.

Armin ran to close the space between them and hugger her tightly. She didn't know what to with her arms as the shock hit her hard. "A-Annie I'm sorry if I said anything that upset you last week and since were going to pick our regiments tomorrow,.. And since you're going into the Military Police,.. I wanted you to have this." Armin let go as he pulled out something from his pant pocket.

Annie could only watch as he pulled out a silver necklace that had a beautiful blue crystal in the center. He walked around her and put it around her neck. She lifted it up and stared at it with thought. "Why?"

Armin smiled. "My grandfather gave it to me. It was the last thing I have from my parents. My grandfather gave it to my grandmother and my father gave it to my mother. I thought to give it to you.. since you're my clarity from this crazy world of death and fear. I hope you do well in the Military Police and I will think of you everyday while I'm the Survey Corps."

Annie actually had tears starting to form in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and lightly smiled at Armin. "Thank you.. for being there for me, Armin." She placed a hand on his face and hesitantly kissed his cheek. Annie could only blush as she quickly turned around and made her way back to the girls' cabin.

Armin's face was red as he tried to processed what happened. He also made his way back to the cabins and smiled before going to bed that night. Now he another reason to be strong and fight, for Annie. Armin has to make sure he stays alive through this nightmare so he can see her again. She is his clarity.


	2. Broken Crystal

The shards were everywhere.

My head throbs with an intense pain of blurred memories. Just as my sight has returned, all I could see was bars and chains. I was on my knees as I watched the men run to the cell. Yelling.

The guards ran inside and placed my hands behind my back. Great.

"Annie Leonhardt." Levi. He bent down as I was still being held by the handcuffs. "Good morning."

.

It's been a year since we've captured Annie. Wouldn't say 'captured'. She's in a crystal. It hurts knowing how many people still hate her to this day. And I can't do anything about it. There is only a small few who've forgiven her over time.

I never hated her from the beginning. I know I should be but, a feeling inside me says otherwise. My daily visits to her cell have supported that feeling and has gotten stronger over the past months. I wish I could tell her how I feel, how much I've missed her and that I'm sorry. For not protecting her. I waited everyday for her to come out so I could speak from my heart. I'm scared she might decline. One day I will have the courage.

That was until today. Fate has decided a lot sooner than I'm ready for.

It was like any other day. My body is on automatic as I walk past the bars and sit on a chair in front of the crystal. I take a large book out of the bag I have with me.

"Hi Annie!" I smiled at her frozen, yet still beautiful, features. Some days you see a smile cross her face. Maybe that's just me.

I walk up to the crystal and place my palm on the center; taking notice of her unique beauty. Minutes have passed when a slight cracking noise is heard. It gets louder as I notice the lines shooting around the rest of the hard rock.

"W-wha?" I take my hand off and take a quick small step back as light filled the dark room.

.

A few seconds later, the sound of shattering glass was heard and all Armin saw was the sight of Annie gasping for air in between the floor of broken crystal.


	3. The Last Stand

A/N: Not so bad for my first story. Let me know what you thought in the comments!

...

Annie could only see hate in the room. Being tied to the pole in the middle of people who despise her guts was not a cup of tea.

Seeing Armin to her right gave her a sense of calmness. But, how he currently feels towards her is still unknown. He was the first voice she heard this morning before the guards dragged her away. She wishes that some type of emotion would show from him right now. Just so Annie can see where she stands towards him.

"Annie Leonhardt." The loud booming voice from the Judge has interrupted her thoughts about the blonde. "You are here, charged with the account of murders, lying to upper officers, and being a Titan."

The rest of court was just jibber jabber. She must have been sitting there for hours now. Annie finally listened when she noticed the word 'death'. The ending of her tragic life was nearing. It's not how she planned to die either. She could only listen as the judge asked for anyone's objections. 'Of course there wouldn't be any.' Just as the time passed, Annie's breath slowed. She's going to die because of her own foolishness.

"I object."

A small voice came from her right. Why would anyone want to defend her. After so much damage she has done to the human population? The person jumped over the rail and walked over to the middle. Footsteps came closer. They stood in front of her and faced the judge.

"Armin.." she didn't mean to say it out loud but, it was utter shock in her mind right now. Why him? Doesn't he hate her for what she did to him?

"Speak your case." The judge ordered with firmness.

Armin twiddled a bit before standing up tall to the court. "I, Armin Arlert, of the Survey Corps, object to the death penalty of Annie Leonhardt. I suggest she will take part of the Corps in mission 'Wall Maria' as an ally. Her life will be as it used to, just like Eren Yeagers case. We will use her titan form as a weapon and shall be surveyed in case of any suspicious actions. I will also take full responsibility over Annie." His voice was strong and firm. He wasn't asking but, ordering the court to do so.

Annie could only watch in amazement as the little Armin she knew, has grown so much over the year. His speech made the jury talk over the situation. 'What happened to you, Armin?' He didn't look at her once but, instead straight into the judge's eyes.

Minutes have passed when they turned back to the blonde. "By the stated case. Re-decision has come to order and we have decided to go with

Arlert's suggestion. Annie Leonhardt is to be under the supervision of the Survey Corps and used as a weapon. Betrayal is not an option." The judge turned his sight to Annie. "Leonhardt." Annie nodded in response. "This is your last stand. Case closed."

...

"Annie!" Armin came running toward her as she was released from the station. He threw his arms around her instantly. A sigh of relief of heard and sniffling later on. "I'm really happy to see you. Again."

Annie slowly responded by putting her arms around him as well. "Why?" She placed her head on his shoulder. At this point she didn't care who saw her in this situation. Annie needed an answer.

He let go of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Because I care about you. I wasn't going to let them kill you over hogwash. I knew there was a real reason why you did those things." Armin turned around to Eren and Mikasa. "How about we head over to headquarters?" Both of his friends nodded in response before taking off down the path. They didn't seem to mind Annie being released. Armin could see some confusion in Annie. "I explained to them. Who you really were. Most of us have forgiven you by now after I suggested our plan. It was one of the hardest arguments I've had in awhile. But. It was for a good cause." He smiled down at her.

Annie could only look down in shame. These amazing people really forgave her after so much damage she did to the people? She didn't choose this path but, now. It's time to fight back and forget what's behind her. Annie is taking this stand for humanity. "Thank you." She replied and looked into his eyes. "For believing in me."

"Of course I would!" He grabbed her hand and led the way to headquarters.

Minutes have passed when they finally reached the building. They both noticed the people waiting outside of the main entrance for the newcomer. Eren barely made it to the door when it flew open; knocking him back on the ground.

"ANNIIEEE!" A voice came from the source as it ran in front of her. "A FEMALE TITAN!" The brown haired woman could only gaze in amazement as she stood in front of her. "Can I touch you?"

"Hanji, that's enough." Levi poked his head out of the door. "Bring them in already." He looked down the steps to notice Eren lying on the ground. "Quit playing around Yeager!" The captain grabbed Eren's ear and pulled him up. 'Ouchs' were heard as they both headed inside with Mikasa following behind.

Hanji made a sigh of disappointment before turning to head inside. Armin looked at Annie as she started making her way inside. If only he knew what was going on in her head right now.

...

It was a long day for the female Titan as she was tested by Hanji and had to learn about the mission from Armin and Erwin. The amount of stress she went through today gave her a huge headache. Everyone treated her differently as well. Not bad but, friendly. Almost like she was a whole new person. But there were some who gave her a look of utter disgust. Which really didn't surprise her since it was the first thing she expected from them.

Annie made her way out of the house that she shared with the other females. Mikasa was her new roommate and it wasn't really that bad. She only said "Good Night." throughout the whole time she's been back. Eventually they would have to get used to each other.

Annie stepped outside and started making her way to the forest. A little walk with fresh air will help with the headache.

"Hey." a figure shouted at her from a house. They started running towards her. "I can't let you wander off on your own now."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it Armin." she started walking again only with him right next to her.

The blonde grabbed her hand. "Follow me. I know a place you might like."

The path he led her down was dark and gloomy. Until, bright moonlight basked itself in an opening of the woods. Revealing a waterfall with beautiful flowers surrounding it. The light made the water sparkle as it cascaded into the small pond.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Armin asked as he looked down at her. Annie could only nod in response. He made his way to the side of the water and sat on a large rock.

Annie finally left to sit next to him. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she watched the cascading waterfall.

"I always thought about bringing you here. This world was lonesome without you next to me. But, I don't care if everyone is against you. I'll always be on your side. Then, visiting you inside that crystal was hard everyday. Not knowing if you could hear me, feel the tears I was shedding or, how much my heart hurt. You've cleared my world of fear and I hope you know how much it means to me. Annie, seeing you in the middle of the broken crystal was a sense of relief as I could finally breath again. This probably all a bunch of nonsense to you." he looked down blushing from embarrassment.

"No." Annie watched as a he stared at her shock. "Nobody has ever said any of that to me before." Tears rolling down her cheeks. Armin grabbed her hands in support. "I thought you would've hated me too. With everything that I've done. I'm a horrible, horrible person yet, you still say those things."

He only wiped her tears. "Of course Annie. I know you didn't mean to. You're a good person to me." Armin grabbed the blue crystal necklace around her neck. "Crazy. Through all you've been through, this piece of jewelry has survived everything. Proves how strong we are together, huh?"

Annie nodded. His smile lit up her tears. "Yeah."

"Annie."

She looked up at him in response.

"Over the past year, u-umm.." His nervousness only made her smile.

Annie placed her lips on his with a passion. The feeling of them finally touching couldn't be described into words. Armin responded with as much passion and feelings. A connection of unanswered questions was finally resolved.

Both broke apart as Armin stared into her eyes. "I love you, Annie. So much."

Annie touched his cheek. "Thank you." A smile was gracing her face. "I love you too."

"Let's make your 'last stand' a good one." he laughed as they kissed one more time.

Their time is unlimited.


	4. Female Titan

Annie woke up the next day in her room. The sunrise was beaming through her curtains as she removed her covers to get up for the day. It was a bit too early for the other soldiers to get up but, this was normal for her.

She stood up to see that Mikasa also wakes this time of morning. "Good morning." she said before walking to the bath room with some clothes.

"Good morning." Mikasa replied.

Annie washed up for the day and dressed. After she came out, a brown jacket and green cloak was placed on her bed. Grabbing the clothing, he noticed the Survey Corps emblem.

"A new uniform. They dropped it off for you."

The blonde turned around to the voice. "Oh. Yeah. Thanks, Mikasa."

"No problem." A long silence was between them as Annie put on her jacket and hung the cloak up. "We better get ready for training." Mikasa said while waiting at the door.

Annie nodded before following her out the door and to the training grounds. Not much was really said between the two on the way but, nothing was to be told. Both had a high respect for one another but, not completely. A challenge rivalry was there.

The ground was set up with various obstacles and gadgets around them. Annie walked up to Levi and Hanji as other soldiers were doing their daily routines. Mikasa went to find Eren as soon as she was safe with Levi.

"Good morning, Leonhardt." Heichou said as he acknowledged her presence. "Let's get started."

"Annie!" Hanji immediately grabbed her arm as both of them followed him. "How did you sleep? Anything that should concern me?!" She asked with excitement.

"No.." Annie replied with a slightly annoyed voice. Hanji has been on her hip since she came yesterday. This woman and her titans..

The training went on all morning and lunch started coming around. She had to work on stamina and weights for 4 hours straight. Levi was ruthless to her. Others got breaks while she was going nonstop. While Hanji performed various tests and exercises on her as well.

Annie made her way into the lunch hall and sat down at a table in the far corner of the room with her food. Exhaustion started to hit before she even had a thought about lunch. Finally, after a few minutes, she decided that her body did need it.

"Annie!" A voice called from above.

She looked up from her plate to notice Armin starting to sit across from her. "Armin?"

He smiled and organized his food around before replying, "Sorry I couldn't see you this morning. We had a different schedule but, hopefully we can see more of each other this afternoon."

Annie gave a slight smile as an answer. "I hope so too." She wasn't going to say it out loud but, not having Armin by her side today was different. Since he was always standing up for her lately. Finding his presence, comforting.

Both ate their lunch in peace with Armin occasionally talking about his day. Annie only listened and put a few comments in. It was actually a pleasant lunch. Well, until she remembered the continued afternoon training.

"Don't worry about it."

"What?", Annie said after she looked up to see Armin with a reassuring smile on his face.

Armin could see how she was stressing with the 'over the top' practice sessions and Levi being harsh on her. "Don't worry about. All of us had to go through it. I remember the long days of training for the Survey Corps. They were killer." He chuckled a bit before realization hit him. "Although I consider you lucky since Heichou even let you come out to eat. The rest of us usually had skip lunches everyday."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes!" Armins head nodded vigorously. "Brutal, I know."

Annie didn't seem that surprised since Levi would do that.

She finished her plate and got up to throw it away when Armin grabbed her arm.

"Annie. Lets meet up for supper if we don't see each other the rest of the day?I understand if you're busy." He asked. The nervous blonde was scared to ask her a simple question?

Annie's features softened a bit to reply, "Sure. I'm not too busy."

Armin let go of her arm. "Alright! See you later then!"

Annie walked threw her plate away and started through the door after he turned around to finish his lunch.

Levi was right outside and stopped her. "We have to go." he commanded. "Erwin is waiting for us."

Annie was slightly confused since they were supposed to be just training more. She could only follow as he started off towards their headquarters.

"Leonhardt." Erwin called out as they walked into the building. "Good to finally see you again."

Annie nodded firmly as a reply and sat at the table of the meeting room. Every leading commanding officer was there. At the end of the long table was even Mikasa and Eren.

"I'm pretty sure you're slightly confused on why your here." Erwin stated. "Well, we've called an emergency mission tomorrow. A certain group of titans have started weakening a spot in our wall. Our cannons have only done little, compared to the groups size, they can't take them down."

"Sorry I'm late!" Armin was running to his spot and gasped for air as he sat in the empty spot next to Mikasa.

Erwin glanced at Armin before continuing. "So we need Yeager and Leohardt to destroy as much Titans that are in the way as possible. This will be a beneficial act for the Survey Corps. Do both of you agree to this?"

"Yes!" Eren yelled from down the table.

Sheesh. This kid is always being loud. "I agree." Annie responded.

"Great. Tomorrow we are sending some ground teams to cover both of you so the titans won't all attack you at once." Erwin went through his papers to explain more of the plan.

This mission consisted of making sure Annie and Eren do their job correctly and covering them. Hours have passed on by and dinner was being called.

"On the last note, before we all get ready for tomorrow. Any questions?"

Only one hand was raised.

"Yes. Arlert."

He quickly put his hand down due to the sound of annoyance in his voice. "Yes. So, since everyone going to clearing paths for the two, who is going to actually be with them all the way?"

Erwin only looked at both Eren and Annie. "Ackerman will be next to Yeager the whole mission and you, Arlert, shall assist the Female Titan. Since you asked. Meeting is over. Be ready tomorrow." Everyone headed off to the lunch hall and the main four soldier behind.

"But, I'm not capable of-" Armin shut up after he realized they all left.

Eren stood up with Mikasa. "Better go eat Armin. We have to follow Erwin's orders. Even if you don't agree with them." Both also started walking towards the hall.

"Hey." Annie walked down the table next to him.

"Annie..." he said with a solemn face. "I don't think I can be capable of protecting you and being by your side. I'm the weakest one out there really.."

Annie's face was blank but on the inside she was in disbelief at how much faith he doesn't have in himself. He can stand up to those judges and defend her, one of the biggest threats to humanity, and risk the chance of being executed too. But, can't do a simple task of making sure that Annie can do her job right.

"You're wrong." Annie said.

"W-what?"

She sighed before replying, "I said that you're wrong. You may not believe in yourself, but I do."

Armin smiled at her somewhat confession. It was special to even hear her say things like that. "Thanks. I promise to be by your side. Even if it costs me my life."

Annie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair. "We said we were going to eat supper together." she said when he looked at her with confusion.

"Oh yeah. Right!"

...

The next day was hell. Every soldier around them were setting up bases and cannons around the wall entrance as they tried to get everything set up for the mission. Around the afternoon was when Erwin decided it was time.

"Are all of you ready?" He asked after he finished giving the ground soldiers a pep talk. "There is no turning back. Humanity is relying on you two."

"Yes." "TITANS!" They replied.

Annie looked at Eren with wide eyes. Surprised that this kid is even still alive. Does he even have a strategy of controlling his Titan half? Males..

"Let's go!" Levi ordered as he was the leader of the Titan Group. "We told the cannons to watch out for both of you. Remember, get them away from the wall."

"Right."

Mikasa and Eren started on the right side with Levi. Annie, Armin and Hanji were on the left. Both leader took off ahead as both of the large titans appeared before them.

"You set?" Armin asked as they got to a clearing for her.

"Yeah." Annie replied as she shrugged off her jacket and threw it to Armin. "Keep it for me?"

"Of course." he said and put the jacket in his backpack. "Wait."

Annie was about to bite her hand until he called to her. "What is it?" she asked.

The blonde walked up to her and pulled the blue crystal of her necklace to the front of her neck. Armin stared into her eyes and said, "I'm next to you the whole way." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before using his MG gear to get out of the way.

Armin forgot that Annie was a Titan at first but, not until she transformed in front of him. She started off to the group of titans until she stopped to notice Eren running in the other direction. Away from the wall.

She looked at Armin and seen that he noticed too. "Annie! We have stop him!"

The blonde Titan started towards Eren and as they got closer, Mikasa and Levi were trying to get his attention.

Annie tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms down. Mikasa landed on her shoulder next to Armin.

"Eren! Snap out of it. Don't compromise the mission!" Mikasa yelled.

He struggled from Annie's grasp. But, she wasn't going to let him out that easily. This angered him more and didn't listen to the orders of his friends.

Annie could only think of one thing and she raised one arm. She punched him across the face. The damage wasn't bad but enough to knock some sense into him.

Eren calmed down and Annie got off to let him go.

"Let's go Annie." Armin said from her shoulder. "We've wasted enough time! Head out Eren!"

His focus on the mission came back. Eren started running to the wall and at the left side of the group.

On top of the main wall. "Captain Erwin. Can Leonhardt do that?" A soldier asked after they saw Annie attack Eren. "She's still under probation."

Erwin chuckled a bit before replying, "Of course she can. Leonhardt has the most control over her form, unlike Yeager who hasn't had much experience. She is the Female Titan after all."


	5. What's Next?

Taking down the horde of titans wasn't as hard once you have, not one but, two shifters on your side. Fighting did take up most of the day and lasted until the late evening. Compared to the large number of titans attacking the wall. Just a few casualties were a sacrifice. It was huge improvement compared to the past few years of losing hundreds. Having the extra help was an advantage too.

Annie and Eren had to go into quick recovery as they were tired out from their long period of being in Titan form. Only having minor injuries when more than 5 titans attacked them at once.

Armin sat in Annie's room and next to her bed as she slept. Mikasa stayed with Eren. It was now midnight when he finished reading his book and checking the stats of todays mission. Erwin always had him doing the paperwork since he was best at these kind of things. The task wasn't very hard so he didn't mind doing it.

"I better get back to my cabin." he said looking at the clock on the wall. One last look at Annie and he started putting his things away.

Armin threw his bag on his back and put the chair away at the desk. He walked over to her bed again and quietly gave a quick peck on her forehead. Then blew the candle out on her bed stand. When he turned to leave a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Annie?" He said as he saw that she was awake.

"Stay with me."

Armin couldn't see it with the dim moonlight coming from the window but, he swore that a slight blush was on her cheeks. "If you want me to."

A nod came from her as she scooted to one side of the bed.

Armin shrugged off his bag and kicked off his shoes. Lifting up the covers to slid under them with her.

This was a rare moment coming from Annie and he wasn't sure they would get to do this again. Armin was nervous about sharing a bed with a girl but, it calmed him when he remembered it was Annie. He wasn't sure if she was fully aware of what she asked for and how she would react in the morning. It didn't matter now since he was already laying next to her.

Annie scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. "Sorry for making you stay." She said.

He put an arm under her head and she laid against his chest.

"I just didn't want to be alone."

Armin felt a few drops of water through his shirt and realized she was crying. Why? "You have me." he replied. "I'm always here."

He looked down and wiped the tears off her face. Then gave her a kiss on the lips. Annie responded with her own as the tears stopped. Armin is the reason why she's still fighting herself and being more of a forgiving person everyday. Sharing this kiss with him was the reassurance of hope for them. Glad that she wasn't alone anymore.

Armin was the first pull from it. "We better go to sleep. You did a lot today, Female Titan." he said with a smile before laying back on the pillow.

Annie nodded in response.

"Goodnight Annie." Armin kissed the top of her head when she started dozing off on his chest.

...

The morning sun raised from the horizon as Annie started waking up from the light. She heard slight snoring next her. Then, remembering last night, a slight pink came to her cheeks. Her bangs were casting a shadow on her eyes as her hair was all over.

Annie got up slowly as she realized that her hair was down, she was only in a tank top and shorts. Not wanting Armin to see her like this, she sat up in bed and started to pull off the covers when an arm wrapped around her waist.

Armin pulled her back into bed and nuzzled at her neck. He got comfortable once she was next to him again. The snoring proceeded and Annie just stared at the ceiling as she was stuck with Armin cuddling with her.

"Great." she sighed as swiped the hair out her face. This is why she always put her hair up. It must have come out when she was sleeping and now it was constantly in her eyes.

Although they did give everyone a few days off for the injured to heal, she didn't feel like laying around in bed all day. On the other hand, if it was with Armin she didn't mind much.

Annie nudged his shoulder and shook him a bit more when he didn't response at first. "Hey. Armin."

His face scrunched up and his eyes slowly started opening. The bright light hit him. Armin hid in her neck, away from the morning sun.

"It's time to get up." Annie said as soon as he groaned.

Armin let go and sat up in bed to stretch. He yawned as he wiped his eyes in attempt to get used to being awake. "Good mor-" he shut up as soon as he saw Annie standing at the foot of the bed.

She quickly got out of bed when she got out of his grasp. Then walked to the foot of the to grab some clothes from the trunk. Her attire wasn't something she wanted him to see right away but, it was too late as he stopped mid sentence to stare at her. "Armin quit looking." she ordered as she stood up with her clothes.

"S-sorry!" He yelled as he pulled the blankets over his head to hide from being caught staring. Armin couldn't help but blush at her figure. She normally didn't show so much skin and her hair was always up. Annie was beautiful. If only the guys knew what they were missing out on. Wait. Forget them! She should be for him only to see this way. "Stupid Armin!" He yelled from underneath the covers.

Annie chuckled at his reaction to her. She placed the clothes on the bed and made her way to his side. "It's okay Armin." she said as she pulled the covers away from him.

Armin grabbed her and pulled them closer on the bed. They sat in silence as the morning birds chirped outside the window and minutes have passed.

"Annie? What are we exactly?" Armin asked, breaking the tension. This question has been in the air since their cadet days. It has been 2 years since then. It was something both of them haven't had time to think about.

"I don't really know. What do you think?" Annie asked.

"Are we a couple now?"

"I guess so."

Armin smiled at her response. It felt good to get that off his chest. "Good."

"Why do you say that?"

He grabbed her hand and rubbed the top with his thumb. "Well.. Since the first day I saw you. I never thought it would be possible for us to be together. Especially someone like me being with an amazing person like you."

Annie didn't know that he felt this way towards her back then. Armin actually liked her since they first met?

"Really?" She asked him.

"Of course." Armin stated. He grabbed a lock of her hair and brushed it behind her ear. "I've never seen you with your hair down." He knew this was a rare moment for both of them. The ability to let down their guards for a short while was relaxing.

"Having my hair down is really annoying." She replied with an annoyed face and tried pushing it out of her eyes.

"It looks nice." Armin said. "I like it." He sighed after awhile and laid back on the pillows with Annie next to him. "Everything feels right. I have you now, my asthma medication has more refills, and I actually shared a bed with a female without freaking out."

"Really? Compared to the world we're currently living in?" Annie asked with doubt in her voice.

"Yeah. But you're my clarity so, as long as I have you. I'm just fine." he replied and started looking around. "So..."

Annie looked up at him and also noticed the atmosphere. "Hmm.."

"What's next?"


	6. Sanity

It has been three years since that day. The longest actually. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Annie, and the rest are now 19. They have all grown since then. Life was hectic and stressful with the titans still around.

On the other hand, they have exterminated almost all of the titans in wall Maria. There were a few stragglers behind but, everyone didn't worry much about them coming back either. Annie and Eren have closed off the huge hole to cut them off.

Today, both of the shifters including, Mikasa, and Armin became squad leaders because of their dedication to helping humanity. It was a true honor for all of them.

Our favorite coconut head was no longer a boy anymore. His hair has grown a bit longer over the years and he tied it up halfway with bangs still in his face. Armin now had a bigger torso build since Annie has helped him train over the years. He was a fine looking man now with muscles but, baby smooth skin that the men always teased him about.

"Armin! You did it!" Sasha came running up to the little blonde and nudged his hair. She hasn't changed one bit over the years despite her ponytail now being really long. "I'm so proud of you! Here. Have this potato as a present." she pulled a small brown potato out of her pocket and stuck it in his mouth.

"Mmphhm." he said.

"Whadda say?" She asked.

Armin pulled the food out of his mouth and smiled. "I said Thank You!" He laughed when Connie also came out of nowhere to congratulate him with a large hug. "Thanks guys."

Eren walked up behind him and put his arm on his shoulder. "We did it Armin!" He pushed him a bit. "Ahh.. Feels good to finally make the calls around here!"

"Sure, Eren." Armin and Eren have gotten a lot taller over the years. Everyone was surprised to see that Armin grew to the same height as Eren since he was known as short when they were 15.

Mikasa hit Eren in the back of the head as she caught up with them outside of the headquarters. "Don't be getting cocky Eren." she commanded. Mikasa still wore her classic red scarf but her features have changed into a grown woman and gave off a mature look.

"Alright, alright!" He rubbed the back of his head and wrapped his arms over her shoulders. He started having a bit of facial hair since then and Eren had bigger muscles as time went by.

Armin smiled at his friends until he saw Jean walking up to the group, along with Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, and Christa. "Hey guys!" He waved at the others.

"Congrats you three!" Jean called and ran up to them. The rest also congratulated them on their promotions.

Reiner walked up to Armin. "Hey, where's Annie?" Those two have grown closer over the years and Armin saw him as an older brother since he was closest to Annie back in the day.

"I don't know actually. She disappeared after the ceremony." the blonde replied as he looked around in attempt to catch her. "I couldn't find her for awhile."

A voice called their attention from the left of the group. "You worry too much Arlert. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Annie!" Armin said as he watched her walk to their friends. "I was looking for you."

"I'm fine." she crossed her arms over her chest gave him a small smile of assurance. Annie has also grown into a mature young lady. Her hair was now longer and the side braid reached to her chest.

"Hey! Congrats Annie!" Reiner said as he picked her up to hug her. Bertholdt ran over to get in on the action. "We're so proud of our baby!" He cried.

The group could only laugh at Annie's annoyed face as both of them hugged her to death. "Okay." she sighed while trying to sooth her crying 'mothers'.

"We should all have a campfire tonight." Connie suggested after the two muscle heads stopped squeezing Annie. "I'll set it up at my cabin!"

Eren nodded with excitement. "Alright! Mikasa are you up for it?" He asked.

"Sure."

Everyone else agreed as they all started walking off to Connie's cabin since night was fast approaching. The fire pit wasn't much to set up as they all sat outside and waited for sunset to go down. Connie's backyard was on a hill, which was the perfect place for all of them to watch the sun go down together.

"Wow..." Jean said as leaned back against a log. "Hey guys? Did any of you ever think we would make it this far? Like, alive right now."

Every person thought about it for awhile. They were lucky enough to even have this moment.

Connie spoke up first, "To be honest, I thought Eren was going to be the first to go."

"Shut up Connie!" Eren yelled as he punched him in the shoulder. The baldie laughed in response.

"It's true!" He laughed. "You were the most reckless back then and Mikasa always had to kick your ass for it."

Jean and the rest of the guys laughed as well.

"Shit! Eren is still reckless!" Reiner said.

Jean looked back at Connie. "And Mikasa still beats his ass to this day!"

More laughter was heard until they heard snoring to right. Armin fell asleep on them. Eren threw a small rock at his head to wake up the blonde.

"W-what?!" Armin yelled as he quickly rubbed his head. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

Connie ignored them and thought a bit. "Hey.. Who knew that Armin Arlert, the bookworm, would get the one and only Annie Leonhardt?" He asked everyone. "And! He was the first out of all of us to even get a girlfriend."

"I know right?" Jean tagged in. "Our little Armin is a full grown man now! He even has muscles. Muscles!"

Armin only blushed at their teasing.

"But! Was he the first to.. " Reiner whispered. ".. get it?"

"Okay that's it guys!" Armin jumped them and all went tumbling down the hill.

"I think that's the answer to your question, Reiner." Ymir chuckled as they watched the four guys wrestle with each other.

Armin gasped to catch his breath as he climbed back up the hill with a non tired group behind him.

Connie sat back down with a sleeping Sasha. "I take that as a 'yes'."

Annie and Mikasa sighed at their foolishness. Say they're men, still act like boys.

.

Exhaustion hit them hours later as they all headed back to their cabins and turned in for the night. "Goodnight!" They all said and separated at the end of the paths.

Armin held Annie's hand as they made it to their cabin. She wanted to move in with him 2 years after she came to the Corps. Of course, Armin couldn't deny her.

"Hey." he stopped them on their porch and pulled her to the chair swing. "You haven't said much all evening. Are you okay?" He asked with full concern.

"I don't say much in general." Annie shrugged. "Tonight wasn't different."

Armin pulled her closer and sighed. "I know." A long silence followed them afterwards and both stared at the night sky. Armin had a feeling that Annie wasn't telling him the truth. He knows there is something wrong with her and she trying to avoid the question. It was best to give her some time.

"Come on. Let's get inside." Annie said as she sat up and opened the front door. Armin followed behind her.

.

Annie finished taking out her hair in the bathroom. She turned off all the lights then noticed that Armin wasn't in the room. "Arm-" Annie was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around her and threw her on the bed. Right when her body hit the sheets she hit the person on the shoulder. "Hey! You can't just do that!"

Armin climbed on top of her to start kissing her neck. His male dominance was kicking in as his lips started making its way up her jawline.

Annie couldn't help but give into Armin when he was like this. His kisses melted the barriers she puts up and let's him in every time. "A-Armin.." She gasped at the sensation.

"Now that I have your attention." Armin pinned her arms back and stopping his actions. "What was up with you tonight?"

"You're such a tease." she huffed, a bit disappointed when he stopped.

Armin pouted at her response. "Come on. You know you can tell me anything."

Annie looked away to the side of the bed. "Fine. But I can't talk to you if we're in this position." A tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

Armin chuckled at her reaction. "Okay, okay." He let go of her and sat at her side.

Annie sat up with him and sighed. "Well. I've been thinking.." she still didn't want to look into his eyes. "I think that.." This was really hard for her as small tears came down her face. "We should.. take a break."

The last words were like a slap to Armin's face. "W-what?" Of all the years they have been together, why today? "Annie."

"I don't feel like I deserve you. Spending these years, fooling myself that I can work it out. Redeem what I have done in the past. 3 years of pent up anger at myself." Annie's voice got shakier. "I'm a horrible person. I've tried so hard to hide these feelings and tell myself that I'm wrong. But, it's hard when the person I love.. is standing in front of me and doesn't realize how much I've hurt him. Or how many people I have murdered." She grabbed his hands firmly and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Why did they choose me to be a leader when all I did was kill my comrades? Why?! Why did YOU choose me?"

This must have been stressful for Annie. He has never seen her so torn apart like this and his own heart ached at the sight in front of him. She was the most composed person he has ever met. These thoughts must've been eating her up on the inside.

"Annie. It's okay." Armin could only say those words as he pulled her close to his chest. Her sobbing was hard and he could only hold her at this point. She deserved this. Annie deserved happiness.

"Why Armin?!" She cried in his shirt.

Armin pulled her up and wiped her tears. "Hey. They choose you because you are a leader. Trust me, you have redeemed yourself a long, long time ago. You need to stop doubting yourself. You deserve the happiness you have. We are all here for you and won't let you give up like this. As for me? I choose you because I thought that you were the most beautiful, strong, and intelligent girl I knew. And I was right. You're the opposite of a horrible person but, everything you just said was a lie. You're not a muderer. You're Annie. And Annie Leonhardt doesn't not act like this." He smiled before kissing her lips.

Annie responded as the words of his speech hit her. "Armin. Thank you." she said as they pulled apart.

"Now I hope we're not taking that break because, I'm not letting you go."

"Guess not." Annie replied with a smile.

"Good." Armin wrapped his arms around her waist and laid them on the bed. "I love you Annie."

Annie kissed his forehead. "Love you too."

Her mind was cleared from her crazy and unneeded thoughts afterwards. Armin did that. She knew those foolish thoughts were lies. He just calmed her and helped with taming them. This man really did love her. He saved her life on countless times and never gave up, ever.

Armin Arlert was her sanity.


	7. Missing

Annie watched him from the doorway. His sleeping form silently snoring away all of his troubles. So naive. She knew this is what she had to do. It was the decision she has to make and go through with.

To leave.

The blondes eyes started to water and tears fell down her cheeks. Pain in her heart ached as she adjusted the bag on her back. Then placing his favorite book on the bed stand while trying to keep quiet. That book has always been his motivation to see the outside world. Armins parents have left it behind for him and believed he would see it one day.

Annie bent down and silently wiped the bangs from his resting face. She then placed a small kiss on his forehead. Goodbye Armin.

Walking back to the doorway, Annie turned to look back. A small whisper was heard before she took off out the entrance.

"I love you."

Shedding her tears as she put up her hood in hopes of nobody seeing her this late at night. 3 in the morning was the only time when the security put most of their guards down. It was the best time.

Annie ran to the outskirts of the wall. How she fled? Nobody saw exactly how she disappeared. All they knew is that any trace of her leaving, was gone by dawn.

...

Armin shifted as the morning sun hit the window and gleamed throughout the bedroom. Birds were chirping away. He felt around the bed for her but, nothing was in his grasp except sheets.

"W-wha?" He said in confusion as he also noticed that she wasn't anywhere else in the room. Or the bathroom since it was wide open and the lights were off. Only one thought hit Armin that whole morning of searching.

Where is Annie?

Taking a shower and changing within a few minutes he started running to Erens cabin in panic mode. Annie never disappeared like this. She would at least awake him before leaving the house and inform on why.

It was unlike her.

Armin ran onto the porch and knocked frantically. "Come on. Come on!" He yelled.

"Armin?" Mikasa opened the door looking a bit puzzled. The little coconut head looked sick and he was really pale at this point. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Have you seen Annie?!"

Mikasa couldn't help but notice the sound of fear in his voice. "No. Why? Isn't she with you?"

Armin punched the doorframe in anger. "No. No, she isn't with me. I can't find her." This pressure was getting to him and worry came in next. "I-I don't know.."

She grabbed his hand as tears starting falling his posture went down. Mikasa pulled him inside and placed him on the couch before fetching Eren.

Why? Why must Annie do this? I thought she changed her mind from our talk last night. Was it me? Did I cause her to leave? Am I, a weakling? Was I not strong enough for her? Where did she go? Is she okay? Will she come back?

Does she still love me?

These thoughts ran through Armins head over and over again within the few minutes that Eren came into the living room with Mikasa. Tension was in the air as they sat on each side of him on the couch.

"Can you tell us what happened buddy?" Eren said and laid a hand on his shoulder as support. Mikasa placed hers on his leg. Seeing their closest friend like this hurt them as well. Armin rarely get mad and this was a huge issue if they're seeing him this devastated.

"Yeah." Armin sniffled the tears. "I-. All I know is awaking this morning and she was gone. I mean, I looked everywhere she would be but, not a trace if her. And last night Annie was doubting herself. Getting the promotion, the past of murdering, and even my decision of being with her. I think she's been like this for awhile now."

Mikasa and Eren could only worry about their best friend. Annie has been his other half and pushed him to become a stronger person. She was the reason why he was promoted to squad leader yesterday. Annie is his everything, they could see that. Now that she has disappeared, there is no telling what he's going to do. A ticking time bomb of different emotions.

"We'll search the whole land if we have to." Eren said with pure determination. "I'll help you look for her Armin. Annie has to come back home." he stood up and reached his hand out to the blonde with a smile on his face.

Armin grabbed it and wiped his tears before saying, "Thanks, Eren." His friends will always have his back. No matter how older they get.

Armin will bring back Annie.


	8. May 3rd (Part 1)

It's been 3 days of searching the perimeters. All of the commanders have helped with this search for their new squad leader. Her friends were getting worried as well. Annie was the least expected to just up and leave like this. She was not only a huge advancement to the Survey Corps but, a very skillful tactician when it comes to planning missions. Annie picked this up from Armin over the years.

But our favorite blonde was not doing so well since that morning he woke up without her presence. Armin was currently laying in bed, staring at the pitch black ceiling after a long day of checking with the West wall guards. He wasn't shocked at how she can disappear out of thin air like this. Just shocked at the fact that she didn't tell him sooner. Armin was only worried at this point. If she had no contact with anyone, how would we know if anything bad happened to her?

Armin sighed at his stress level right now. The various thoughts corrupted his mind as he sat up from the bed. Then rubbed his eyes and turned on the lamp next to the bedside. It's been awhile since he's had a good nights sleep.

Armin was about to stand up when something on the nightstand caught his eye. A book. It was the book his parents left him. This was odd since he always kept it on the bookshelf in his study. As far as he knew, Armin doesn't let anyone know about this book. Only Annie knows where he hides it on the shelf.

Taking the second glance caused him to grab the item and stare at it. Something was different. Maybe she left it here on purpose. Was she trying to tell him something?

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he picked it up and started going through the pages. Every single one was the same. Nothing was suspicious or alarming.

Then why did she leave it on the nightstand?

He shook his head of any thoughts. It's ridiculous. She might of left here on accident and forgot to place it in the bookshelf. Armin sighed threw it back on the dark wooden stand. As soon as he did so, a small white piece of paper flew out of the many pages and landed on the floor.

Armin noticed this and quickly snatched it up from the ground. His eyes were wide with eagerness. The beat of his heart rises as he opens the folded paper. Armin couldn't understand what it meant and started thinking of a million reasons at this point.

It was a date. May 3.

That's it. Annie wrote this as a message and purposely wanted him to find it. But, what did this mean?

Is she coming back that day?

That's the only solution he could come up with at this point. Armin can't find what this specific day was or what happened on May 3rd.

One month. It was best if he only let Mikasa and Eren know about this. They would understand. Plus, Armin felt like this was more of a personal matter. Annie will possibly come back home? He has to wait one whole month until finds out what happens.

...

The long and agonizing days turned into weeks then, it felt more like a whole year has passed when the 4 weeks were up. Armin did everything to ease his giddiness. The piece of paper was on him every single day and he never went more than an hour without looking at the handwriting.

Today was the 3rd. Armin waited all day long for any trace of her really. He checked with multiple guards, tried to distract his mind from his excitement, and even attempted to sleep. But, that availed him as her face kept appearing in his dreams. This was the longest he's been away from her presence and it worried him. Armin couldn't dare think of the various possibilities that something bad has happened to Annie.

His friends, on the other hand, could only wait along with him and show support but, the time hit 10 o'clock at night when they decided to turn for the day. Armin's hope slowly faded eventually and he started heading back to his house. Waiting all day for at least something to happen has taken all of his energy. He couldn't take the disappointment right now either. Annie was so important to him and all he wanted was to see her face.

Armin walked down the path to his cabin. People walked by and said hello to the blonde but he didn't take notice as his mind was someplace else. They took that look on his face as a sign to let him be right now.

The cabin came up to his right and he turned to notice the best thing he has seen all day. His breath caught at the sight.

In his cabin. The lights were on.


	9. May 3rd (Part 2)

Armins legs went on auto mode as he ran to the front porch. He stopped short at the door with second thoughts.

What will I say? Is she going to tell me anything? Will she answer my questions?

The blonde shook it all away and just decided to go for it. This was Annie. A woman that he has loved for many, many years. The girl that he used to be afraid of and the one he always admired during the cadet days. She's why Armin is the person who he is today. This shouldn't stop him. There is no reason for him to be afraid of what's going to happen behind this door.

He took all the courage he could muster in those few seconds and turned the knob. Armin walked through the front door to see that everything was the same. But, he gulped at the sight of someone in their bedroom.

Armin peeked a bit inside and saw her. Her chest length hair was all out, cape was thrown on the floor, and she had the most tired look in her eyes. It looked like she'd been through hell.

He ran to the bed, where she was sitting, and hugged her tightly. "A-Annie!" His voice was shaky with worry.

Annie silently returned the gesture then squeezed tighter. The feelings from being away for so long hit her and she just wanted to be in his arms right now. "I'm... sorry.." she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I forgive you. As long as you're safe, I don't care that you left." Armin replied. He sat next to her on the bed and placed his hand on her lap. "You just had me worried. Where did you go?"

Annie pulled something from her pants' pocket. She unwrapped a ring, small notebook, and a golden pin. They all looked old but, Armin recognized them right away. "I got these for you." She was looking down at her lap and put the items in the palm of his hand. "You always talked about how much you wanted to get these back."

The pin was the one his grandpa earned in the Survey Corps years back. That notebook was his fathers. It contained all kinds of information and notes about the world beyond the wall. The ring. It was a beautiful silver sterling with a ice blue diamond surrounded by very small white ones. Miniature metal designs were holding them all together. This was once his mothers, grandmother, and even great grandmothers.

"Annie. You.. shouldn't have." Armin caught his breath and tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. "You had to travel outside of the walls to find these. How?"

"I have ways." She smiled then pecked his cheek. "Today is May 3rd."

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was the day everyone joined the cadets. The exact day that Armim first met Annie and it also happened to be the day she thought of Armin as more than a friend. This was a special day to them both.

"May 3rd." he repeated, looking at Annie. Armin placed the items on the bedside and turned off the lamp. "I wish we could've done something more for this special day but, I'd rather spend it in each other's arms. We missed out on a while month."

Annie laid next to him on the bed. She was pretty tired from all that traveling. He had her in his arms and held her close. Annie lifted her head up and gave him a kiss on the lips. His mouth got more passionate when she moaned. Armin always did this to her.

They eventually pulled apart. "Thank you, Annie." His eyes shown so many emotions and Annie couldn't help but kiss his nose.

"You're welcome."

...

The next day was hectic. Everyone ran to Annie once they found out she came back. Reiner was crying about how worried he and Berholdt were. People tried asking where she went but not a straight answer was given.

"Armin was going crazy this whole time, Annie!" Jean called out. "I thought he was going to start looking under rocks pretty soon." They all laughed.

Annie just pinched Armins cheek with no emotion on her face. "At least you were worried." she looked away from him with a small blush.

"Y-yeah." Armin laughed before turning to Jean. "Shut up Jean!" He yelled, rubbing his swollen cheek.

Hours passed by as they all discussed with Annie about the events of the past month. She seemed to enjoy herself as Armin slipped away from the scene. Supper time was over and he wanted to talk to Eren while she's distracted.

Eren was laughing with the group as Armin pulled him outside the Lunch Hall. "Armin! What's the big idea?!" He was trying to break free from the man's grasp.

"I need to ask you something important. I do mean, really important."

Eren adjusted his jacket then got serious. "What is it?"

Okay. It's just Eren and I'm sure he will understand if I ask him. Everyone goes through this, right?

Armins face was beat red before saying, "How do I ask Annie to marry me?"


	10. Make It Official

"What?!" Erens eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Are you serious?!"

Armin covered his mouth and tried telling him to be quiet. Annie has a sixth sense then find them sooner or later. "Who else would I ask other than my best friend? You're the only person I could come to about this and I'm afraid she will-" He took a breath and looked at the ground. "I'm afraid she will say no."

Eren was still in shock but, he could see that his friend was struggling with this. Armin was the least expected to get married first. "Armin.. I don't know much about this mushy stuff but," he placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a serious look. "Just ask her. Do it your way and I'm positive that Annie will say yes. You're the only person I see being with her. She loves you. Both of you sacrificed your lives for each other!"

Armin stated at Eren in disbelief. "Y-you're right. Eren!" He shook him back and forth. "Eren is actually right for once! I'm going to ask her! Now!"

He pulled back his blonde friend from taking off into the Lunch Hall. "Woah there! I think you should wait a bit and see when the time is right. Maybe later."

"It's best if I ask her as soon as possible. She's the one. Plus, we will never know when our last moment will be." Armin thought a bit about the proposal. "I have an idea but, it's going to require some big help."

...

"Armin. I'm really tired from today, can we just go back home?" Annie complained as she was blindfolded and couldn't see anything. "Where are we going?"

"I told you that it's a surprise. I can't tell you that confidential information." He was guiding her into the woods. Occasionally telling her to step over wood and rocks. "We're almost there."

Annie was dragged out of the Lunch Hall earlier by Armin. He insisted that she follow him and put the blindfold on her afterwards. Apparently a surprise was in the works for her. Armin seemed excited about this so she went along with it.

They stopped after a good 15 minutes then he took off the blindfold. "Ta Da!" Annie had to gasp at the sight. She wasn't much to show emotion around her friends but, this was beautiful. Everyone of their group as there in a arch-like line facing them.

It was where they first kissed. The opening in the woods with the large waterfall and everything was set up with decorations that made it stand out even more. Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Berholdt, Ymir, Christa, Mikasa, and Eren all stood on the outsides of the water fall, each holding a white rose.

"A-Armin?" She didn't know what was going on but, couldn't help the tears from trying to fall. "W-what's going on?"

He held his hand out to her and lead Annie to the first person. Christa placed her rose in Annie's hand with a smile. "Unity."

"Peace." Ymir placed hers with Christas before both of them stepped back.

Connie, "Friendship."

"Family." Sasha.

"Honesty." "Love." Reiner and Berholdt.

Mikasa was next. "Strength."

"Courage." Eren stepped to the side as Armin lead Annie to the middle with his white rose next.

Annie couldn't stop the few tears from falling as she now had 8 roses from her friends and each one represented her and Armins relationship.

Armin held her hand and looked deep into her crystal blue eyes. The waterfall and moonlight made them shine bright tonight. "Annie. Yesterday, I realized how much you meant to me. I realized, that you're the one I want to be with my whole life. You're the reason why I fight my fears and conquered them. I wanted that power to protect you. Annie, you helped me become the man I am today. Our love is so strong that we defeated the chances of death in the past. I will keep sacrificing myself for you. I will always be here for you. So, because of the world we live in, I want to be with you, permanently." He handed her the rose and said the last representation. "Clarity."

Annie couldn't believe what was going on. Her heart was beating so fast and she couldn't control it. The tears were streaming down her face at his speech. He meant so much to her.

Armin pulled a box from his pocket and opened it to her. Inside was his great grandmothers' ring. It looked so beautiful. "Squad Leader, Female Titan." They chuckled at the nickname. "Annie Leonhardt, will you marry me?"

The pause was long. Annie didn't know what to say. This was one thing she didn't think of or plan. Everything around her was happening so fast. Armin was actually asking for her hand in marriage. Why? Why choose the person who killed all of our friends in the past?

Armin's courage was slowly diminishing and their friends were holding their breathe at the sight. She hasn't said anything yet. What's going on?

Suddenly, she had a smile on her face with tears of joy coming down her cheeks. "Yes. Yes, Armin!" Annie hugged him as he stood up and kissed her on the lips. They stepped back as he placed the crystal blue ring on her finger. Everyone behind them was cheering for the newly weds.

"You had us there for a second." Armin said before he kissed her again.

Annie wiped a tear from her face. "I like drama."

He laughed before hugging his fiancé. "I love you Annie."

"Love you too." She replied with a smile.

The nine white roses. Each represented the elements of their relationship. Things they both live for and stand by. These white roses will one day be tainted by the blood of the fallen. The world of titans still lives on. But, that one rose will stay white as their love will also live on and bind them together. Keeping the beautiful rose as pure as snow in the bouquet of blood red.

Annie was Armins white rose.

His clarity.


End file.
